Power Rangers Element Fury
Story to be added Characters Allies *Alpha 8 *Zordon *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Jerome Stone *King Arthur *Merlin Other Allies *Thor Villans *Gorog *Ivan Ooze *Loki *Psycho Rangers V2 *Nega Fury Rangers *Mordred Arsenal Morphers *Fury Morphers ◆◆◆◆◆ *Snow Morpher ◆ *Storm Morpher ◆ *Falcon Gauntlet ◆ *Lava Morpher ◆ Multi-Use Devices *Fury Coins Sidearms *Fury Sabers ◆◆ *Hand Blades ◆ *Lion Claws ◆ Individual Weapons & Team Blaster Default *Furio Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆ **Flame Blades ◆ **Hydro Blasters ◆ **Solar Fighters ◆ **Mighty Axe ◆ **Sky Bow ◆ *Snow Lance BattleMax *Falcon Bow ◆ *Battle Blaster ◆◆◆◆ **Shark Jaws ◆ **Viper Axe ◆ **Leo Fighters ◆ **Eagle Cutters ◆ Auxillary *Auxilla Cannon **Red Lion Fangs ◆ **Blue Gorilla Fighters ◆ **Yellow Bison Axe ◆ **Green Condor Rangs ◆ **Pink Phoenix Crossbow ◆ *Red Leo Blaster ◆ Storm Weapons *Storm Cannon **Storm Saber ◆ **Storm Blaster ◆ *Thunder Hammer *Lightning Sword Paleo *Paleo Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆ **Tyranno Sword ◆ **Tricera Lance ◆ **Tooth Daggers ◆ **Masto Axe ◆ **Ptera Bow ◆ Mighty Morphin Mode *Power Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆ **Power Sword **Power Lance **Power Daggers **Power Axe **Power Bow Power Up Weapons *Inferno Longsword (powered up mode of Flame Blades) ◆ *Tsunami Blaster (powered up mode of Hydro Blasters) ◆ *Solaris Cannon (powered up mode of Solar Fighters) ◆ *Ultra Saber (powered up mode of Inferno Longsword) ◆ *Sword of Purity ◆ Vehicles *Fury Cycles ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Prime Cycles ◆◆◆ Zords Main System *Furio Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Furio Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ***Red Dragonzord / Red Dragon Warrior Mode ◆ ***Blue Sharkzord ◆ ***Yellow Viperzord ◆ ***Green Lionzord ◆ ***Pink Eaglezord ◆ **White Tigerzord / White Tiger Warrior Mode ◆ **Storm Megazord ◆❖❖ ***Storm Jetzord ◆ ***Crimson Thunderzord ❖ ***Navy Lightningzord ❖ Alternate Combinations: *Furio Unizord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Tiger Fury Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ Battlezord System *BattleMax Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **Red Falconzord ◆ **Battle Megazord ◆◆◆◆ ***Hydro Battlezord ◆ ***Solar Battlezord ◆ ***Earth Battlezord ◆ ***Sky Battlezord ◆ Auxillary System *AuxillaMax Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **Red Lionzord ◆ **Blue Gorillazord ◆ **Yellow Bisonzord ◆ **Green Condorzord ◆ **Pink Phoenixzord ◆ Paleo System *Paleo Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **Red Tyrannozord ◆ **Blue Tricerazord ◆ **Yellow Tigerzord ◆ **Green Mastozord ◆ **Pink Pterazord ◆ Spirit System *Spirit Unizord ◆◆◆◆◆ **Red Eaglezord ◆ **Blue Wolfzord ◆ **''Yellow Spiritzord'' ◆ **''Green Spiritzord'' ◆ **Pink Bearzord ◆ Prime System *Prime Megazord ◆◆◆ **Crimson Phoenixzord ◆ **Navy Primezord ◆ **Gold Primezord ◆ Episodes #Fury Start Part 1 #Fury Start Part 2 #Clashing Leadership #Battle Fury #In Too Deep #Lost Parents #Blinding Ambitions #Grand Power #Nature's Calling #Falcon's Flight #Raging Snow #Anger Management #Windy Days #Psyched Out #Power of the Prime #Brewing a Storm #Dino Fury #Icy Relations #Curse of the Red Part 1 #Curse of the Red Part 2 #Totem Spirits #Storming On Through #Out of Commission #Return of a Traitor #Leadership Adjustments #Slumber City #Goofy Rangers #The Trouble with Fire and Water #Ultimate Awakening # # #Christmas Gone Berserk # #Frozen and Scared # # #Midsummer Nightmare # # #Final Fury Movies #Power Rangers Final Fury Specials #King Arthur's Challenge Category:Series